A Little Less Than Perfect
by monkkeyslut
Summary: Wally/Artemis Week drabbles and prompts.
1. Secret

**All right, this is my first prompt for Wally/Artemis Week. If it's rushed, blame it on my procrastination. I'll be uploading all the prompts into one story, so I don't have to name everything, because naming stories is extremely difficult for me.**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Prompt:** Secret

**Pairing: **Wally/Artemis

**Rating: **T for mentions of killing and swears.

* * *

><p>"People like that," Wally shakes his head, pulling off the cowl as he paces around the living room. Artemis glances up from the table in the kitchen, eyebrow raised. "I just—" he pauses, running a hand through his hair. "They deserve everything that comes to them. Y'know?"<p>

Crossing and un-crossing her legs, Artemis shrugs. "Not sure I do."

Wally narrows his eyes at her, mouth opening and closing. "I—have you not been watching TV?"

"…should I have been?"

Speeding over to her, Wally makes the papers she's looking at flutter across the table top. Grimacing, she gives him a look. "What happened?"

"You—some guy just held up a bank and _shot a girl!"_

She knows he's beating himself up for not being there. He's angry he wasn't fast enough. "Where were you?"

"Taking out the other shooters. They were everywhere, in apartments across the street, on roofs." He exhales sharply, and Artemis kicks a chair out with her foot, signaling for him to sit.

"He shot her," Wally murmurs, hand running over his face. "I didn't think he'd do it, I've been up against this guy before, and the last time he was just…scared. And he _actually did it."_

Taking his hand in hers, Artemis scoots her chair closer. "You couldn't have known, Wally."

"That's not the point, Arty," he mutters, green eyes meeting hers. "I shouldn't have let him use her as bait. But I did, and he shot her."

She's not sure what to say, so she doesn't say anything. Instead, her eyes wander to where his suit tore, and how she can feel bits of gravel where they're hands are touching, embedded into the suit. There's a long scrape on his jaw, but it's already healing. She watches the skin stitch itself back together.

Taking a breath, she tilts his chin up so he's looking at her. "It's not your fault."

Wally sighs, gripping her hand tighter. "I know, I do, believe me. I just—_hate_ people like that. How can it be _so easy_ to take someone's life?"

Images of herself and her father flicker through her mind. She sees her foot, pressed against that man's chest, pressing down as the tip of her arrow marks its path in his throat—

"I'm not sure," she tells him. Because that's what Wally wants to hear. He doesn't want to know that she's killed before. He doesn't want to know that she's killed, and not a day in her life has she regretted it. And it doesn't matter that it was revenge. It doesn't matter that her father smiled a little more that day, because she finally showed him her true nature. It doesn't matter.

"Do you want soup? I can—um, make some. I guess. If you like Campbell's…in the microwave." She tries for a smile, and Wally's mouth lifts a bit. "I'm gonna jump in a shower first. Okay? Then we'll have soup," he leans forward, pressing his lips against hers.

God, she loves this. Artemis' hand comes up, holding his face to hers for a little longer. Finally, both pull away, and Wally winks before speeding to the bathroom.

When she hears the shower start, Artemis lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She squeezes the back of her neck, shutting her eyes.

"If only you knew," she mutters, opening her eyes and looking towards the hallway, where Wally had disappeared. "God, you'd hate me."

Thinking back, Artemis can't say she regretted it. There are few moments in her life that she's regretted what she's done, and this, killing the man who put her mother in that wheel chair, she'll never regret. Even though she hated the way her dad gripped her shoulder, murmuring about what a great job she'd done, telling her that her first kill is always the best, she felt better.

Maybe it should scare her—_disgust her—_that she cares so little, but it doesn't. The man got what he deserved. An eye for an eye, and whatnot.

So when Wally comes out of the bathroom ten minutes later, hair dripping, jogging pants slung low, Artemis whips him in the ass with a dish towel and gives him a kiss.

Secrets are meant to be kept, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who didn't get the secret, it's that she's killed before, and she hasn't ever really felt bad about it.<strong>


	2. AU

All right, this might be weird to some of you, and it was so weird to write, but here it is. It also might seem a little rushed, or whatever, and that's only because I waited until eleven thirty to actually start this last night, and I had a hard time choosing what I wanted to do. I also want to give** Val-Creative **a shout out for helping me with the last couple prompts, and suffering through long nights being my muse. **YOU ROCK RIE**.

I genderbent everyone, so here are the names:

**Kalley: **Kaldur

**Rei: **Roy

**Rachel: **Dick

**Matt/M'att: **M'gann

**Connie:** Conner

**Wendy: **Wally

**Apollo: **Artemis

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom:<strong> Young Justice

**Prompt:** AU

**Pairing: **Wally/Artemis, Wendy/Apollo

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>"Hello Apollo."<p>

The blonde glares at Kalley from where he leans against the wall. "Come to gloat?"

"Hardly," Kalley murmurs, moving into the room. She's almost as tall as him, Apollo notes, and a whole helluva lot stronger. He watches as she grips her water bearers. They glow slightly in the dark room. "But you have made this exceedingly easy for me, I assure you."

A scream from down the hall distracts Apollo for a second, and he _knows_ that scream. But he doesn't have time to dwell on it, because scalding hot water wraps itself around his ankle, pulling him forward.

Landing with a dull thud, Apollo kicks out, aiming for her knees, but Kalley dodges easily.

"You were trained by a villain," Kalley murmurs, water whips lashing out and leaving burns across his forearms. "But I was trained by _gods."_

Apollo wants to be snarky, to tell Kalley that her _mentor_ was nothing more than a fish-talking pussy, but he remembers that Kalley was also taught sorcery.

He remembers this just as the water puddle he's lying in electrocutes him.

Twenty minutes later, Apollo's spitting blood at Kalley's feet. The older girl's foot launches out, nailing him right in the stomach. He groans, falling to his side, hand gripping his ribs. _"Fuck."_

Apollo's eyes widen when Wendy's brought into the room. The redhead is limp, but her eyes are open. Sportsmaster's henchmen throw her to the ground, and Apollo immediately moves towards her. He doesn't miss the silver eyes that stare him down at the entrance to their cell.

Wendy groans, rolling over so her forehead touches Apollo's knee. Her cowl had been ripped away, the same as his, and tears in her suit showed faint pink marks where she'd been cut or branded.

He gives Wendy a once over, noting the blood along her hair line and down her face. He sees the faint pink marks, showing that she's been healing. Her leg is twisted; knee bashed in by…_God…_

Apollo moves closer to her, hunching over the girl and glaring up at his father and Kalley. "What the fuck do you want!"

Sportsmaster stares at his son. When he speaks, Apollo knows he's smirking. "I want the League to rush to your rescue, so I can blow this building sky high."

Wendy lets out a shuttering breath beneath him, and Apollo spares her a glance, noting that her lip is split pretty bad. Looking back up, Apollo shakes his head. "They won't come."

"Don't be so sure." Lawrence murmurs, placing a hand on Kalley's shoulder. "They might not come for you. But they'll definitely come for her."

His father's foot lands right in Wendy's side, and the girl shrieks through gritted teeth.

"Good-bye, son." Sportsmaster nods at him, and he and Kalley leave, slamming the metal door behind them.

Thoughts run through Apollo's mind, and he tries to think of a way out. But he can't carry Wendy that entire way, no matter how light she is. And the door is likely locked. Wendy moans, and Apollo sits up, blonde eyebrows drawing together.

"God…" he murmurs, trailing a finger over her collar bone, where a thin pink line is. "What did they do to you?"

Wendy tries sitting up, but her arms give out, and she falls back. Apollo moves to try and catch her, but she falls too fast. Her head smacks off the ground and she winces.

"They did everything. My—my knee, they hit it with a crowbar. Over and over again…"

"Wendy," he mutters, brushing hair away from her face. "Fuck. We gotta get outta here."

"Can you get me out of this water, first?" She scowls. Her lip begins bleeding again, and Apollo finds himself wiping away blood with his finger. Wendy gives him a look, but scowls again. "C'mon, please?"

Apollo nods quickly, hands gripping her arms and pulling her to the far wall. Her face scrunches up, and he realizes too late how much pain that must have caused.

"Sorry," he murmurs, leaning her against the wall. Wendy nods weakly. Squatting next to her, Apollo touches her hand. "Sorry this happened," he offers, lips twisting into a frown. Wendy stares at him, free hand rising to poke at the corner of his mouth. She tugs it up, smiling slowly. "I like the snarky, annoying Apollo better."

"I like the eats-everything-in-sight, in your face Wendy better." He tells her, sitting down. She glares at him for a moment. "I don't eat _everything_ in sight…"

"Pretty much," he laughs, running a hand through his hair. He'd lost the elastic that kept it bound at the nape of his neck ages ago. Wendy touches his hair, hand heavy. "I like your hair. S'pretty."

Heat races up Apollo's chest and neck, and he's pretty sure his ears are red. "Thanks Dash."

Her hand drops heavily onto his leg, and she frowns. "M'really tired," she yawns, split lip cracking again. Her head lolls forward, chin touching her chest. "Wake me when they come, 'kay?"

Realization of what his father had said hits him, and Apollo figures they only have about half an hour before the cavalry arrives, so about a half hour before the bomb goes off. "Dash," he snaps, touching her shoulder. "You gotta stay awake. We have to get out of here. There's a bomb."

"Oh no," Wendy's eyes widen, feverish green eyes meeting his. "Holy exploding grenades Batman," she leans forward so they're nose to nose. "That's not good."

Apollo groans inwardly. He's gotta get them outta here.

* * *

><p>He decides after nearly breaking his foot, that kicking down the door isn't going to work.<p>

That, and if Wendy cheers him on (_"Come on Pauly you can do it, yes, yes, yes!")_ he's going to kill her.

Instead, Apollo glances around the room, looking for something to break something with. Then, he spots the window.

It's pretty high up, and he's not sure he could fit through, but Wendy definitely could. And they're coming for Wendy.

Glancing at the redhead, who's pretending to play the piano, Apollo lifts a few of the cinderblocks over to where the window is.

"Wendy," Apollo says, stepping over her legs and squatting in front of her. His hands come up, pulling her face to look at his. She stares, mouth open in a small 'o'. "Yuppers?"

"I need you to do me a favor. And it's going to hurt. A lot. But I need you to do it for me, okay?" He speaks slowly, eyes never straying from hers. Doubt crosses over her features, but she leans forward, rubbing her nose with his. "I'll try."

This chick needs to stop making him blush.

* * *

><p>Although his arms are dangerously close to her boobs, Wendy doesn't seem to notice. She mouth is set in a hard line, tears building in her eyes. Only one of her knees was hit with the crowbar, but the other one was stomped on, so both hurt to stand on. She grips Apollo's arms tightly, their bodies close together. He moves her backwards, so she's leaning against the wall.<p>

"All right," he nods at her, tilting her chin up so she's looking him in the eyes. "When I go down, I need you to put your legs on either side of my head. So I'll be giving you a piggyback, except on my shoulders. You got that?"

Wendy shakes her head, hitting it against the wall behind her. Sucking in a breath through her teeth, she mutters, "What if I mess up? Or we're not tall enough…?"

Standing to his full height, Apollo looms over her, touching their foreheads. He counts to three in his head, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

"What if I promise you another one of those if we make it out of here alive?"

Wendy stares at him, green eyes wide. She darts forward, pressing her lips to his again, tongue flicking out to run along his lower lip. The two stay like that for a few minutes, before Wendy pulls away, nodding. "Okay. Yeah. Making out it is."

Apollo nods, turning around to stand with his back to her. Getting to his knees, he waits for Wendy to put her legs over his shoulder. Her tense hands grip his shoulders, and he can feel her shuffling forward. He can hear her labored breathing.

One leg makes it over, and the other is quick to follow, though he can feel by the way her hands grip his shoulders that it hurt a lot.

Now, the hard part.

Standing on a cinderblock is hard enough, but standing on a cinderblock with a speedster on your shoulders trying to break a window is even fucking harder. She uses her goggles to shield her knuckles, but the vibrations of the glass still send shocks up her arm. Apollo grips Wendy's legs, trying to stay away from her knees.

Finally, the glass smashes, and Wendy hits the sharper parts out of the way. Her hands touch the dirt outside, and she digs her nails into it, pulling herself forward. Apollo loosens his grip on her legs, and her booted-feet step gingerly on his shoulders before moving out the window.

"Do you need help up?" Wendy calls down, sticking her head out. A flush had moved up her cheeks, and the redhead looks worse now.

"Nah, I can pull myself up if I jump." Apollo nods for her to move, and she does, hitting her head in the process.

His legs tense and he jumps, fingers gripping the edge of the window ledge. He thanks his dad then, for all the hardcore training sessions he'd made Apollo suffer through.

It's a tight squeeze, but Apollo manages to pull himself through the window, Wendy grabbing his hand and tugging the last little bit. When they're both standing, Wendy leaning into him, eyelids drooping, Apollo walks them to the front of the building, keeping an eye out for any guards or left over henchmen. Thankfully, there aren't any.

Apollo tightens his grip on Wendy's waist, pulling her closer. She lets out a breath and looks up at him. "How about that kiss?"

The archer smirks, and then leans down to press his lips to Wendy's.

"Oh thank God you guys are—_totally sucking face."_

Both teenagers pull away sharply (Apollo a little quicker than Wendy) to look at Robin.

"That's lovely. Really lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy may have seemed a little loopy at the end, and slightly OOC, but it's only because her body was taking all her energy and using it to heal her wounds.<strong>

**Yeah that sounds like a good reason.**


	3. Crush

**So Wally and Artemis are older here, probably about nineteen, because Wally becomes The Flash at eighteen, if I'm correct. They aren't dating or anything, but they did date before. Artemis is a part of the Titans, and Wally is part of the Justice League. Also, thanks to Rie for helping me out again :)**

**And I kind of cheated with the prompt. **

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Prompt:** Crush

**Pairing: **Wally/Artemis

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>Wally's walking down the hall to his bedroom when he spots the pool room doors open. Groaning inwardly, Wally really hopes nobody's having sex in there.<p>

He presses a hand against the door anyway, and pushes it open. Thankfully, nobody's having sex. But Artemis is in there, and that's almost as bad. Wally backs away slowly, pulling the door shut with him. But she wasn't trained by assassins for nothing. Her head turned slightly, and she saw him.

"Sneaky. That's new."

Wally shrugs, moving into the pool room. "What are you doing?"

This time, it's Artemis who shrugs. She turns back towards the pool, feet moving the water. "Not much. Shouldn't you be out like…saving the world or something?"

Wally doesn't say anything. What's he _supposed_ to say? "Oh sorry Uncle Barry died and automatically made me The Flash?" or "Sorry I'm not around as much anymore?" He can't say either of those things. Instead, Wally walks towards the edge of the pool, kicks off his shoes and socks, and dips his feet into the water next to her.

He spots her flask before she manages to hide it against her side, but he doesn't mention it. They stay there for a while, and although Wally's really bored, he doesn't leave.

"How is it?" She asks quietly, breaking the silence. Wally glances at her in his peripheral vision. She's frowning, eyebrows drawing together. Raising the flask, she takes a swig.

"How's _what?"_ he asks, leaning back on his elbows. She turns to look at him, fingers spinning the top of the flask around and around.

"Life," she murmurs, kicking water up. "Being The Flash. School, I don't know."

He thinks about it. About school, his exams and being asked out on that date by Linda. About how he mouthed off to his professor and got a nice long speech on how Mr. Atkins was right and Wally was wrong. He thinks about being in the JLA, how they treat him like that fifteen year old kid he used to be, or how they bring him food sometimes when he's on monitor duty. He thinks about the way that little girl looked at him after he and Bart saved her parents from the fire.

"It's good," he tells her, splashing her a bit. She grins and splashes him back, taking another sip from her flask. "It's great, I guess. I uh. I like your hair, by the way."

Artemis glances at him, eyebrows raised. "Kory made it…she fixed it. You should have seen it when he first…" she trails off, eyes distant.

Sitting up, Wally puts a hand on her leg, drawing her attention back to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Artemis shrugs, downing another drink. "It's all good. You wouldn't have wanted to be there anyway. Lots of tears." She pauses when she says this, eyes widening slightly. "I mean. From dad. I made him cry a lot."

But Wally knows the story. He knows how Sportsmaster had managed to take his daughter captive while the Titans were on a mission, how he kept her in a cage. He beat her, chopped her hair. Wally had no idea what had happened until two days after she'd been brought home.

"It's okay you know," Artemis murmurs, knuckles white around her flask. "I kind of like my hair anyway."

"Me too," he blurts out. Heat spreads up his chest and neck. Artemis smirks and takes another drink.

Wally eyes the flask. It's out of her hand before she realizes it, and when he takes a swig, it's not whiskey or vodka or even _remotely_ alcoholic.

"Are—are you drinking _Cream Soda!" _Wally grins, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Holy shit! You _are!_ Oh my God." He shakes his head, laughs bubbling their way up his throat. Artemis scowls and snatches the flask away from Wally.

"Shut up," she glares. "You weren't supposed to drink from it! Now I have to _wash it."_

"Oh," Wally wipes a tear from his face. "Fuck. Miss Artemis was drinking _pop._"

An idea pops into her head, and before Wally has time to think, Artemis' wet feet are braced against his back, and she's shoving him in the pool.

Wally lands in the water with a sputter, and _she totally did not just do that._

"Arty!" He laughs, splashing water at her. The blonde laughs, trying to back away from the pool, but Wally's quicker, his hand wrapping around her ankle and tugging her into the pool.

It's a few minutes later before they've calmed down enough. Wally pushes hair out of Artemis' eyes, and she smiles at him. And for a minute, he feels like he's fifteen again.

But then Artemis is moving away, pink splotches dusting her cheeks. Wally's communicator buzzes where he left it on the ledge of the pool.

"I gotta go," he murmurs, green eyes never leaving her face. She doesn't meet his eye. "Like always, right?" Except it's not really a question. The archer moves towards the ledge, hoists herself up, and grabs her flask. "I'll see ya around Wally."

"Yeah," he mutters, watching her walk out of the room, dripping wet. "See ya."


	4. Fate

**So hopefully this is happier than the last few. I tend to make angsty stuff. The next one is definitely happy, though. Wally and Artemis are older in this, college age. And the ages keep going up throughout this.**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Prompt:** Fate

**Pairings: **Wally/Artemis, Roy/Dick

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>For him, it's not a matter of faith, or fate. It's a matter of him asking and her saying yes. For <em>her…<em>well she doesn't know what to think. Maybe its fate, which made her choose him, out of everyone. Or maybe, it's freewill. That's what Wally wants her to think, anyway.

But nevertheless, they're together.

* * *

><p>i.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well look at that," Artemis remarks coolly, fingers tapping against the cupboards. Wally looks up from his textbook, eyes narrowed. "Would you like Mac and Cheese for dinner, or maybe a little bit of Mac and Cheese? You know what <em>I<em> could go for? _Not_ some Mac and Cheese."

Wally wants to snap at her, but holds back. "Well, next time _you_ can go shopping."

Her can practically hear her gritting her teeth and he can almost see the wheels turning in her head for a good come back and—

"Well if _you'd_ get a _job—"_

"'scuse _me_ but I've got being _The_ Goddamn _Flash_ to worry about, along with school. But you wouldn't know anything about _that_ would you?" He knows it's the wrong thing to say as soon as it comes tumbling from his mouth. Artemis stiffens, her eyes narrow, and she whips around. Her long pony tail flies out behind her, whipping the counter top. He's surprised she doesn't have whiplash or something…

"No," she scowls at him, grey eyes hard. "I wouldn't. Because I gave up my _entire life_ so I could move here and live with _you_. I'm _working_ and _supporting_ us. And you go off gallivanting and having a _gay old time_ with your chums!"

"Well I don't recall asking you to come with me, anyhow!" He snaps back, textbook forgotten. And again, this word vomit thing that Bart has a problem with? Wally seems to have it too.

The archer stares at him, long and hard, before her shoulders tense and she walks around the counter. "You're right. You didn't. And it was stupid of me to think this would work." She's shaking her head. He hates when she shakes her head.

Artemis moves towards the bedroom they share. It's small, but it's big enough for the two of them. Wally follows her, trying to speak, but not finding the right words. It's not like he can tell her he didn't mean it. Because well, he kinda _did_ mean some of it.

But when she grabs her suitcase, probably the only name brand thing she has, and begins throwing clothing and panties—_oh not the green ones!—_Wally begins panicking. "C'mon Arty—"

"Shut up."

"What? No! You can't just leave because we had a fight—"

"A fight? Wally you basically told me you didn't want me here. I think that's a little more than a fight."

She's almost done with packing, basically thrown every item she owns into the suitcase, and now she's moving towards the bathroom. Wally tries to block her way, but she shoves him aside, anger flaring in her eyes.

Its five minutes later when Wally realizes she's really leaving. He speeds in front of the door, locking it behind him. "You aren't leaving."

Artemis exhales slowly, not meeting his eyes. "We were dumb to think we'd stay together, okay? We can't…_I_ can't—I _won't_ live like this. I've watched unhealthy relationships my entire life. I don't want to be a part of one."

He watches her mouth tighten and her eyes water, but he doesn't stop her when she pushes him to the side, opens the door, and leaves.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Wally asks casually, not meeting Ollie's eyes. The older man gives Wally a look, before glancing back at the monitors.<p>

"You should ask her yourself."

"I don't think she wants to see me," Wally replies, watching Ollie prop his feet up on a spare chair. Shayera stares at Wally. "You're still worrying over that Artemis girl? Wally…"

"I'm not worrying over her. I was asking how she is," he snaps, ignoring Ollie's knowing look and Shayera's pity.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just how <em>stupid—" <em>kick, "—do you think—" punch, "—we _are?"_ Lawrence Crock's foot presses down on his daughter's chest. He adds more pressure and watches the girl squirm and tug at his booted foot.

When he releases the pressure, two goons grip her armpits and pull her back towards the cage. She's far too tired to fight back anymore. She doesn't know when she started crying, but the dampness on her cheeks and chest tells her it's been a while.

Lawrence comes close to the cage, squatting down in front of it. "You can't run from me." He murmurs, fingers slipping through the bars and touching her face. She backs away, but his hand fists in her ponytail, pulling her towards him.

A scream works its way up her throat, and she doesn't even recognize her own voice anymore. She can hear herself pleading, begging, crying, screaming, but she can't stop it.

The scissors he uses are rusty and disgusting, but it gets the job done. Her hair is uneven, choppy, and barely passes her shoulders.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

* * *

><p>He doesn't move from the doorway. He can see all that he needs to. M'gann had brought him food earlier, which he'd eaten. She'd tried to talk to him, but he wasn't really in the mood.<p>

Dick had told him what happened. When they'd found her, she was severely dehydrated, had two broken ribs, was almost _beaten to death,_ and hysterical. She wouldn't let anyone come near her until Megan had gone into her mind and reminded the archer that they were friends. Dick had also mentioned her hair.

He couldn't see much of her hair from his position, only her bruised face was visible, the rest of her body hidden under blankets. But he could tell her hair was loose, and he knew what it looked like then. It was overwhelming. He used to wake up and sneeze, because it would tickle his upper lip. But her hair wasn't there anymore.

The machines beep around her, the only lights aside from a small one on over the sink. Wally wants to walk over there and sit next to her. Diana had given him the night off; told him to go see her. But he couldn't stay.

He passes Bart on his way out, and nearly skids into a wall when Bart grabs his arm. Sighing, Wally stills, watching the younger speedster. "Yeah?"

"She'll be okay, right? They won't tell me or Kon or Tim anything. I think Cassie knows but I'm not sure she hasn't spoken—"

"She'll be fine," Wally assures him, running a hand through his hair. "I uh—I gotta get going. See ya around, Bart."

"Bye Wally."

* * *

><p>v.<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday dear Lian, Happy Birthday to you~!"<p>

Artemis grins as the little girl blows out her candles, cheeks puffing out, eyes squinting shut. Roy's behind her, prepared to blow out any remaining candles. Megan laughs next to her when Roy sticks a finger in the cake, wiping it on Lian's nose. More laughs echo throughout the room. Artemis looks around, drink clasped tightly in hand. He hasn't shown up yet, and she isn't sure if he would.

When she'd asked Dick, he told her he wasn't sure and hadn't asked Wally, but Roy might know. But Artemis never got the chance to ask him before the party, and besides, she didn't want to make it seem like she was avoiding him. Because she _wasn't._

While cake is being dished out, Megan leaves Artemis' side with Donna, both women moving towards the table to get a slice. Artemis sighs and takes a drink from her glass, eyes surveying the guests. She doesn't see anyone new, and she still doesn't spot Wally.

Lian skips towards Artemis then, Dick following closely behind. He hands Artemis a plate and fork, prompting her to take a bite. Lian tugs at Artemis' pant leg and the blonde squats down to meet her eight year old niece's eyes. "You havin' a good party, kid?"

Lian grins, red and blue icing staining her teeth, and nods. "Yeah! Didja see what Uncle Dick got me? It's so _cool!"_

Artemis glances up at Dick, eyes softening. "I bet. Probably cooler than anything I would have gotten ya." Artemis retrieves a card from her jacket pocket then, handing it over to the little girl. Lian immediately shoves her cake at Dick, ripping open the card the second she grabs it. Her eyes scan over the front, nothing too special, just a Happy Birthday!—with a dog on it. When she opens the inside, money falls to her feet, and she squeals.

"But you gotta promise me something," Artemis tells her, drawing the eight-year-olds attention back to her. "You gotta get what _you_ want with that. Don't let daddy say no. Got it?"

Lian nods and throws her arms around Artemis. The archer barely has time to move her cake before she's got an armful of Lian.

"Thanks Aunt Arty," she murmurs.

Dick grabs Lian's hand then, giving her back her cake. "C'mon sweetheart, you gotta go give that to your pops to hold."

Lian nods, waves at Artemis, and runs over to her dad.

When Artemis stands back up, she spots Wally. And he must spot her too, because he smiles slightly, and pats Gar on the shoulder, before walking over. He's got a bit of ash on his cheek, so she understands why he's late.

"Hey," he greets her when he walks up. He looks like he wants to hug her, but he refrains. She doesn't know whether she's happy or annoyed.

"Hey Wally," she returns the greeting, looking past him. He follows her gaze, but quickly looks back at her. "You changed your hair. I almost didn't recognize you."

She wants to snap at him with a _you saw it last time you came to the Tower,_ but she realizes that she's dyed it now too, and he hasn't been to the Tower in a few months. She raises a hand, fingers twisting in her short hair. "Yeah, black now," she laughs quietly, handing him her cake. "Hungry?"

"Starving." He takes the cake, finishes it in almost five seconds.

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

* * *

><p>She isn't sure how it happened.<p>

Wally's got an arm draped across her stomach, fingers drawing circles around her belly button, dipping into it occasionally. The blankets had fallen down to their waists earlier, but neither of them had felt the need to pull it back up.

She swallows when he looks at her, wondering how she got into this mess. She was finally doing well—doing _something_ with her life besides sitting around an apartment. Why did he have to come and—and fuck it back up?

He leans down, presses his lips against hers. Somehow they'd ended up back at his place, kissing and practically stripping in the hallway. When Wally had finally managed to unlock the door, they'd tumbled into his apartment (a new, cleaner one, she'd noted) and made their way to his bed.

Now, when she doesn't kiss him back, Wally pulls away, green eyes worried. "Are you all right?"

She doesn't know.

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sex is big." Megan bites down on an Oreo, munching it happily. "Not that I would know." She sighs, pulling the box of cookies closer to her. Artemis already knows not to take one.<p>

She towels off her hair, looking at the dark, wet strands. She can still feel some of the dye in her hair. "Yeah, well. It's not like it's the first time." Turning slightly, Artemis pats down her stomach. "Do you think I'm getting fat?"

"Maybe your pregnant," Kara laughs. She hit's Megan's arm then, drawing the Martian's attention to her. But not after a pillow is chucked at her head and an "I'm not _pregnant!"_ is yelled out. "Wanna see my tattoo? I totally got it to piss of Clark."

Megan peeks over as Kara pulls down her skirt slightly, showing the Batman tattoo on her hip. "Cute, huh?"

"Adorable," Donna scowls from where she's sitting on Megan's bed, stealing a cookie and dodging another thrown pillow, this time from Megan. "Now," she turns back to Artemis, eyes narrowing. "Are you _sure_ you and Wally used protection?"

"Yes," Artemis snaps, pressing a hand to her belly. Artemis feels funny for a second, before realizing that Kara's using her X-ray vision. "Hey!"

"There is no bun in that oven," Kara reports, saluting Artemis.

"You still haven't told me what happened after you two had sex," Megan waves a cookie around in the air, "I wanna know what he did!"

"He didn't really do anything. He asked me if I was okay, I nodded—"

"—you _lied."_

"—and he went to take a shower, of course not before asking me to join him. I said no, so he went in, and I got dressed, used his zeta-beam thingy and came back here. Then Conner mocked me for doing the Walk of Shame."

"Atta boy!" Kara throws a fist in the air. "He's so experienced in doing it himself."

Everyone snickers except Donna, who glares at Kara. "I hope you aren't talking about _Cassie."_

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sex is big." Roy's busy trying to braid Lian's hair, who continues squirming. She frowns at the word sex, but doesn't question it. Wally groans, dropping his chin into his hand. Dick knocks Roy's hands away with a sigh. He pulls Lian closer to him by her shoulders, and easily braids the girl's hair.<p>

"I'm not sure whether that's sexy or really gay." Roy tells him, grinning. "I'll go with sexy, because you're already gay."

Dick kicks him.

"Oh don't mind me over here," Wally nearly shouts, eyes narrowing. "Just, y'know, getting ditched after getting laid. No big deal."

"Don't worry about it," Roy tells him, propping feet up on the table. The doorbell rings though, but Lian's throwing it open before Roy or Dick can move, and four girls giggle and run to Lian's room. "I mean. Uh. Dick, I think you should answer this."

Roy stands up, arches his back, and walks to the kitchen. "Gosh I'm starving."

Dick frowns, but turns to Wally anyway. "She's probably worried the same things going to happen before. And from what you told me, it sounded pretty bad."

Groaning, Wally leans back against the chair. "It was."

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on," Wally says, speeding in front of her. His hands grip to tops of her arms, stopping her. The arrow on her chest is moving erratically, and he knows it's not from her running. "You can't keep running away."<p>

"Why not?" She counters, shrugging out of his grasp. "It didn't stop you."

"You left _me_ remember? Twice, actually." He tells her, crossing his arms.

She backs away from him, getting ready to leave. "You don't get it. You never _did,_ Wally."

"Get what!" He shouts, not caring who hears him. He'd spent a good ten minutes trying to track her down, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to talk to her. "What would you like me to get? There's _nothing to get!"_

"You didn't _stop me._ I left, _yeah_ but you could have easily stopped me. But you clearly didn't want to, or didn't care, or _something_ because you let me go. And it took be almost getting _beaten to death_ for you to actually come around!" She's shaking. Her bow drops to the ground, and she turns away from him. "Just get out of here."

"No—"

"_Get out of here!"_ She shrieks, throwing her arms up. When they come back down, it's only to beat against his chest. "Leave me _alone!"_

"_Shut up!"_ He yells back, hands closing around her wrists. He pulls them away from his chest and frowns. "God Artemis," he mutters, watching her eyes water behind her cowl. "I'm _sorry. _Okay? Is that what you want? Is that what will make you forgive me?"

"You didn't want me," she murmurs, face crumpling. "You didn't want me there, and you didn't stop me from leaving. So why would you want me now?" She tries pulling her arms out of Wally's grasp, but he holds on.

"I was a kid," he says, holding her arms to his chest. "I was stupid. I didn't know _what_ I wanted. And I'm sorry, all right? I'm so, so, sorry that I didn't come around. That I didn't come after you." He takes a deep breath, letting go of her arms. She doesn't pull them away though. His hand comes up, touching her cheek. He can see the tears in her eyes. "It won't happen again. I promise you that."

"Good," she whispers. "'Cause you really hurt me before." She leans forward, pressing her face to Wally's chest.

* * *

><p>x.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow," Megan breathes, amber eyes trailing over her friend. "You look gorgeous…"<p>

Artemis smiles at her friend, grey eyes bright. "Thanks Megan."

The Martian nods, but before she gets a chance to cry, Donna's standing and marching towards them. "Oh no, we are not crying today! There will be _no crying! _That make-up is professional dammit!"

Artemis laughs at her friends, and Kara walks in then, Ollie and Lian trailing behind. Ollie stops when he spots Artemis, and Lian grins.

"You're beautiful," He tells her with a smile, and Artemis blushes.

"All right," Kara says, hands on her hips. "We gotta get out there. It's starting. Lian, you know what you gotta do?"

The ten-year-old nods, holding up a basket. Kara nods. She gives everyone a quick once over, eyes narrowing at M'gann hand, which is straying towards the Oreo bag. M'gann seems to notice that she's being watched, and stops.

"All right people. Operation Get Wally and Artemis Married with As Little Casualties as Possible Is Go!"

Kara leaves the room, Lian and Donna follow. M'gann is the last to leave, hand drifting across Artemis' back on the way out. When all the girls are gone, Ollie comes up behind her, grin making his eyes bright. "You ready for this, kid?"

"Yeah," she murmurs, touching the necklace that belonged to her mother that hangs around her neck. "Yeah I think I am."

* * *

><p>When Wally spots her, he's speechless.<p>

The dress fits her so beautifully and her hair is straight but pulled back at the sides, and she looks so different from when she was fifteen, but Wally doesn't care. She looks stunning. She _is_ stunning.

She smirks when she sees him staring, but the smirk quickly melts into a smile when he mouths _you're hot_ to her. Dick elbows him, and Roy gives him a _look_, before glaring at Lian for making a face at Damian, whose sitting a few rows back.

Wally immediately grabs her hands when she holds them out, and they're so warm. And although he doesn't want to believe that it is Fate, everything inside him tells him that it is.

* * *

><p><strong>A few end notes. In my headcannon, Artemis somehow ends up cutting her hair in the future. Also, Megan sort of matures and grows out of the stage she's in now, and that basically how I imagine her. Sorry if some things aren't correct.<strong>

**Also Lian never dies because she's _Lian._**


	5. Cold

This one isn't as good as I wish it had been. I originally had a different idea, but stuff going on at home and stuff made me want to change it. Hopefully you guys like this. Also, sorry for being late.

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Prompt:** Cold

**Pairing: **Wally/Artemis

**Rating: **T for some sexytimes.

* * *

><p>"Morning," a voice says.<p>

Wally freezes (well he's already _freezing)_ and his hand against the wall almost slips. "Arty?"

"No, Santa." She says, her voice laced with sleep. Wally peeks through the curtain, watching the blonde reach for her tooth brush. He can see a long line of tanned, smooth skin between her tank top and his boxers. She glances at the shower, spots him, and scowls.

"Hurry up, I wanna shower too." She turns towards the sink, and Wally quickly shuts the curtain, glancing down at himself. How has she not noticed how _cold_ it is in here?

He spins around and thinks up every unattractive thing he can. The water pours directly against his front, and although he's cold as fuck, he's also harder than Kryptonian skin. Fucking _morning._

The sink turns on, and instead of cold water, the shower becomes hotter, making _him_ hotter.

"Artemis!" He yells, and he can hear her laughing. "Sorry!"

The sink shuts off, he hears her spit, and for a second, he wonders if she's left the room.

But then the curtain flies open, and she's standing there, eyes wide. "I _knew_ you were having a cold shower!"

"Ha-ha," Wally snaps, trying to wrestle the shower curtain from her hand. Water is getting all over the floor and her shirt. When he stops fighting, he turns slightly, so she can't _stare_ anymore.

"I would appreciate it if you would—"

"—help you out with that?"

Wally whips his head around, shocked face meeting Artemis' smirk. "No problem, Baywatch."


	6. Pain

This is a funnier drabble, I suppose. In my headcannon, this is how Artemis would act when she and Wally have been together for a while (or in this case they're living together) and she's relaxed around him.

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Prompt:** Pain

**Pairing: **Wally/Artemis

**Rating: **T I guess...

* * *

><p>"Yum, yum, yum," Artemis sings, kicking Wally in the shin. "Will you get me the strainer?"<p>

The redhead glares at her, before speeding over to the cupboard, grabbing the strainer, and dropping it in her waiting hand.

"Thank _you,"_ she hums, putting the strainer in the sink. She lifts the pot with the pasta noodles over it, and dumps them in. The water drains, and the smell of noodles wafts up to Wally. He goes to pick one out, but Artemis smacks his hand.

"Not done _yet_," She tells him, stirring the sauce. "C'mere, tell me if this is good."

Wally gives her a look from where he stands, "Why? You're a good cook."

"Yeah, but I need to know if it's _done."_ She snaps, waving him over. "Hurry or I'll burn it!"

Wally speeds over, mouth open. He glares at her—or tries too—when she blows on the spoon of sauce. She smirks slightly when she puts it into his mouth.

Artemis watches his face turn bright red, and the next thing she knows, Wally's moving the noodle filled strainer from the sink and working his way into it, so the tap it above his mouth. He turns the water on before Artemis can tell him it's on hot.

She knows she isn't supposed to laugh, but when the hot water pours into his mouth and nose, she can't help herself. Thankfully, she manages to turn off the stove and move the pot of sauce before it burns.

Wally's speeding around the kitchen, tongue hanging out of his mouth. "I need a jink!" He yells at her, eyes narrowed. Artemis doesn't stop laughing though, even when he throws a dishtowel at her.

"Oh—oh Wally, God, I'm so—sorry," she's still laughing, pulling his face close to hers. "Was it good?"

Wally swallows his water and sticks out his tongue. "Is it burnt?"

Artemis looks at the tongue, then back at Wally. "Want me to kiss it better, you big wimp?"

Wally nods, slipping his tongue back into his mouth. "I think it's my whole mouth that's burned, so you better be thorough…"

Artemis smiles, leans forward, and presses her lips against Wally's.


	7. Trust

**Sorry for the delay, it's been busy around here. It might be a little rushed, but I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>The wind whips around her, and she can barely feel Wally next to her, she's so cold. But that isn't what's bothering her. No, it's the ledge she's standing on. The crumbling, sixty story <em>ledge<em> that she is currently _sharing with Wally._

Normally, this wouldn't be too bad.

No. Actually, this is actually pretty _fucking bad._

"If I can lift myself—"

"_No,"_ Artemis snaps, but her voice is nearly lost in the wind. "That is a very stupid not smart idea Wall-man."

Wally looks at her, and she turns her head slightly. "I'm serious."

"Yeah," she replies. "You normally are when stupid shit comes out of your mouth."

Wally glares at her, but it doesn't do much more than piss her off. She presses against the wall, nearly shrieking when the ledge crumbles a bit.

"We gotta get outta here," Wally tells her, and _why isn't he afraid!_

"Oh yeah?" Artemis says sarcastically. "Well when Megan's fucking amazing flying _not crumbling_ _bioship_ comes to pick us up, _then_ we can get off this ledge. Until then, stand there and _shut up."_

"Artemis—"

She turns to yell at him then, but she misjudged how much room was left on the ledge, and she suddenly finds herself dangling, Wally's gloved hand clutching hers. She spends a few minutes shrieking every swear she knows.

When she finishes, she can barely hear Wally over the blood rushing in her ears or the way her heart beats frantically in her chest. Looking up (because you're not supposed to look down though everyone _does anyway)_ Artemis sees that Wally's in a rather uncomfortable situation.

He's squatting, hand reaching between his knees, clasping hers tightly. He looks like he's holding up the fucking _sky_ and she's not _that_ heavy for God's sake. But she's happy he caught her.

"I need you to call one of them and tell them it's an emergency!" He's yelling, wind whistling past them. Artemis shakes her head at him, and she can feel her hand slipping slowly. She wonders how long he can hold her.

"I can't," she yells back, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'll fall!"

"No," he's saying, green eyes squinting down at her. "No I've got you! Just call Megan!"

"Wally I can't—"

"_Yes you can!"_ He yells, tightening his grip. "Hurry," he calls out.

It takes a few seconds, but Artemis raises her hand to her ear slowly, pressing the hidden comm-link in her cowl. She's also mentally screaming, so hopefully Megan picks up on that…

"_Aqual—"_

"_Wally and I need to be picked up right now before I fucking fall and die and you need to come _right fucking now_ or so help me God I'll shove my foot so far up your Atlantean a—"_

"_Megan will be right there, Artemis…"_

He tries talking to Artemis, tries to calm her down, but Artemis blocks it out. Wally's hand is slipping more now, and she's almost one hundred percent sure he's holding her up by just her fingers.

"Wally—"

"I need you to let go!" He yells down to her, and Artemis is about to rip him a new one, but the sound of Megan's bioship below her makes her pause.

_Artemis? I've opened a hole in the roof, you'll need to fall into it. Superboy will catch you._

"No, no, no, no, no," she yells, but she's slipping, and Wally can only hold her up for so much longer—

She doesn't mean to, but she looks down, and there he is, tall dark and broody, waiting for her to fall onto him, but there's also the ground down there. The hard, unforgiving, _dark pavement._

"Arty you have to let go!" Wally yells down at her. Rocks crumble past her, fall into her shirt, and Artemis chokes back a sob.

"Wally I can't, please don't make me—"

"I'll jump too!" He yells back, green eyes meeting hers. "I will. But you have to trust me, okay? I need you to let go, you won't get hurt."

Trust him? Artemis isn't exactly good at trusting, and Wally isn't high up on that list anyway. But the way he's looking at her…

"Okay," she whispers, and maybe Wally hears her, maybe he doesn't, but she nods anyway, and Wally exhales. "All right, I'm letting you go. I'll be right behind you."

Nodding again (or maybe she didn't _stop)_, Artemis waits for Wally to let go.

When he does, she screams.

But then he's right there next to her, eyes bright, grin on his face. He yells something to her, but she's flailing and screaming, so she doesn't really pay attention.

She and Wally land on top of Superboy and Artemis bets Robin later twenty bucks that she has a shoulder-sized bruise on her back.

When they roll off Superboy, Artemis is on her hands and knees, breathing in and out slowly. She pretends Wally isn't watching her.

* * *

><p>Back at Mount Justice, after all falling onto the couches in the rec room, they all fall asleep. Except Wally and Artemis, who're both squishes by Robin (who is lying <em>quite<em> comfortably on Wally's lap, if she does say so herself) and Kaldur, who has an arm over the back of the couch, and leans slightly against the archer.

Artemis glances at Wally, who looks up too.

"Thank you," she murmurs, shifting her legs where they are across his lap. Robin mumbles and knocks his forehead against her shins lightly.

Wally nods his head against the back of the couch. His hand reaches for Artemis', lacing their fingers together. "Anytime, beautiful."


End file.
